Seven Devils
by xJulyMoon
Summary: A year after graduation in New York, Santana Lopez never expected to find Sebastian Smythe on her doorsteps. The second thing she never expected was to actually start liking him.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So here's my new and first story, Seven Devils. I'm obsessed with Sebtana and I really wish Glee gave them a chance because there is so obvious sexual tension that every a blind man could see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the prologue :3**

**Prologue **

Santana Lopez was a lot of things. A liar, a manipulator, a seductress, a vindictive slut. Her absolute favorite was a two timing mega bitch. She would always accept that as a compliment instead of an insult because really, who else would have the balls to say what everyone else was thinking other than a bold chica from Lima Heights.

But there is one thing she clearly was not: Rachel Berry. The perky girl from her Glee club in high school that would offer help to anyone, even if it was for her own selfish needs. That's why when Sebastian Smythe showed up at the footsteps of her two story apartment, she immediately slammed her door in his smug face.

"You know I'm not going to go away!" Sebastian shouted, not bothering to disguise the amusement in his tone. Even after a year, the feisty Hispanic beauty had not changed at all. He didn't know whether he was annoyed or happy about that.

Santana scoffed as she continued her way towards her kitchen to make coffee. The little Twink had to be kidding if he thought for a second she would hear anything he had to say. Just because New Directions had called a "truce" between them and the Warblers after their Michael facade, it didn't mean she had to like it and be buddy buddy with the douche. However, his next words immediately stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't you want to know about your girlfriend?" Sebastian rang out in a sing-song voice, knowing that would get the former Glee club member to open up. He knew all about Brittany and Santana's romance thanks to Blaine, who had once shared in a text all about the two when he was in his Operation Destroy Klaine phase.

Santana yanked the door open and glared at Sebastian with an icy look that could kill. "What about her?" She hadn't spoken Brittany since they'd broken up last year. Although Santana's mother had given her money to go to New York, she didn't want to leave Brittany all alone. But Brittany convinced Santana she didn't want to hold her back from her dreams to be a lawyer and that she'd move to New York after her own graduation. Unfortunately, the distance proved to be too much for Brittany. Her phone calls started to slow, her letters would come once a month, and she didn't visit during the holidays like she originally promised. Finally the blonde called Santana and dumped her with such a pleasant attitude that you would think she was telling her that she had won the lottery. The pain from the breakup was still fresh on Santana's mind, even though she tried desperately to forget it.

Sebastian's lips curved into a charming smile that would cause any woman or man to melt on the spot. _Jackpot. I knew she couldn't resist news on Blondie. _He thought silently to himself. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Santana almost growled in irritation, but kept herself in check as she opened the door fully to let Sebastian in. She watched impatiently while he wandered around the place like it was a mansion. She hoped the prick would just tell her about Brittany and then leave. There was no point in playing catch up when neither of them could stand each other.

Sebastian felt Santana's gaze stare into his back as he slowly made his way around the living room, pretending to be fascinated with the leather seats. He loved to annoy the brunette a cat fight and Santana Lopez was the single person who could match up to him without breaking a sweat. He was tired of the same old thing; girls were too easy to seduce and boys always wanted something serious. Sebastian wasn't looking for a relationship, he just wanted a good fuck. It was rare he found a guy who wanted the same thing. Everyone wanted you to be committed and faithful nowadays. _I'd rather be dead than whipped, _Sebastian mused.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with Brittany or stand there like you're Alice in Wonderland?" Santana finally snapped, breaking Sebastian away from his thoughts.

He whirled around to face her, keeping his emerald green orbs locked onto hers. "This is no way to treat an old friend Santana."

"You're not my friend so try again." She scowled, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "Now you have 5 seconds to tell me what you came here for or I'll kick your wannabe pretty boy ass out myself."

Sebastian let out a low chuckle before diverting his attention away from her and plopped down on the couch. "Considering I'm the one person you have left that wants to talk to you out of Lima, I'm your only source to Blondie's life back home. So that means that you should be grateful I'm even offering to tell you this information."

"Yeah right Smythe. I'll be grateful to you when you fix that awful muppet hair." Santana gestured towards the surprisingly ungelled brown flop on his head. He actually looked like a normal 18-year old. In Lima, he'd always have his hair slicked back with that damn infamous smirk that irked the nerves to every core in her body.

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed lightly. "Like yours isn't any better."

Santana's hands flew to her messy black waves that were probably sticking up in different directions. _Damn him catching me on a bad hair day, _she cursed mentally. "Well sorry, but some asshole woke me up two hours early before I'm used to." She lowered her arms and crossed them defensively against her chest. "Now get back to Brittany."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and let out a bored yawn. "It's nothing special. You know that kid in the wheelchair? Armie?"

"It's Artie." Santana vaguely remembered him since she tried to place every memory of her high school days out of her mind. It was better not to picture Brittany's innocent, childlike behavior that she adored or the way her eyes would lit up whenever Santana would sing to her.

Sebastian flicked his wrist dismissively. "Yeah, whatever. She's engaged to him now."

Feeling as if the air had gotten knocked out of her, Santana sucked in a deep breath. She forgot about Sebastian momentarily and all she could focus on was Brittany. Brittany, the girl she was still hopelessly in love with, was getting married. Her pulse sped up at the thought of Brittany and Artie trading romantic vows as they stared at each other with a love no one could possibly break. That was supposed to be her. After their breakup, Santana had a small shred of hope that she and Brittany would reunite one day. They were Santana and Brittany afterall. They always found their ways back to each other. Finding out she was engaged to Artie ruined the little piece of longing for her first love that Santana had left.

Sebastian watched with concern as the usually insensitive girl froze up and a ton of conflicted emotions spread across her expression. "Santana…are you okay?" He knew that was a stupid question since she obviously was not, but he didn't know what else to say. Sebastian had never been in a situation like this, especially with the toughest girl he knew.

"I'm fine." Came out her impassive reply. She wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyelids. There was no way she would cry in front of Sebastian Smythe. Not even when she was at her lowest. "You can go now." Her midnight black eyes hardened, reminding Sebastian of the Santana he was used to. The conniving, mechanical one.

"Actually, that's not all I came for." Sebastian placed his arms behind his head from his place on the couch and winked at her. "I'm here to stay."

Santana burst into a fit of laughter, obviously not taking him seriously. "Nice one Smythe. Seriously though, you can leave. I'm sure you have a blowjob from one of your clingy boyfriends waiting for you at home."

"I'm serious Santana. I saw your ad in the newspaper." Oh right. Santana had almost forgotten about that. A few weeks ago, her landlord Lena had figured it would be a great idea for Santana to get a roommate since she needed help with paying the rent. Santana was instantly against it, convinced a serial killer would end up being her roomie. Lena posted the ad in the newspaper anyway, despite Santana's protests. No one had come over the next couple of days so she guessed that nobody was interested.

"So I decided to come and check it out. Imagine my surprise when I saw you, my dear nemesis. Your landlord told me about your rent trouble and I graciously offered to be of assistance. " Sebastian continued with a grin as he noticed the flash of recognition in Santana's face. "That's right babe, I'm you're new roommate."


	2. Chapter One

**{AUTHOR'S NOTE :} Hey guys so here's the first chapter. I'm not feeling so well today so sorry if it sucks. Song in this chapter: The Lucky Ones Lana Del Rey (the woman who stole my diary and made songs out of it)**

**{UPDATE :} I redid a more edited version of this chapter. The same events take place from before, but I'd advise you to reread it just for the hell of it.**

**Chapter One**

**The Lucky Ones**

Two weeks had passed by since Sebastian made his grant appearance in NYC and Santana had never been more miserable. When the Dalton boy wasn't annoying the crap out of her, he would be out partying until almost 4:00 AM. He had already tried bringing home some of his latest conquests, but Santana would have nothing of it. She was not interested in being kept up listening to groans caused by none other than Sebastian Smythe. Especially since the lazy bastard hadn't followed up on his offer to pay rent yet.

One day, Santana had had enough. After coming home from her job as a bartender to find a sleeping Sebastian on the floor in the living room, she roughly nudged his side with the heel of her shoe. "Wake up, Smythe."

All she got in response was a loud groan, followed by a low murmur she couldn't make out. Getting an idea, Santana smirked mischievously and bended down on her knees. The Latina purposely ran a hand slowly down his chest and grinned in satisfaction when she heard a moan escape Sebastian's mouth. _He's definitely fantasizing I'm one of his boy toys, _she mused smugly. Suddenly, she gripped his ear in her hand and jerked hard on it.

Sebastian immediately jumped up, holding his ear in immense pain as he shot disgruntled look towards her. "What the fuck Santana?" Rubbing the side of his temple while carefully sitting upon on his elbows, he promptly regretted staying out so late and doing triple body shots off the night before. It also didn't help the situation that he'd woken up to find his supposed housemate pulling down onto his ear as though he were a small, stubborn child.

"Now that I have your attention, why the hell are you still asleep? We agreed you would go looking for a job today." Santana stood up on her feet, straightening out her skirt and glowering down at him. "How are you supposed to pay rent if you don't have any money?"

"Relax Snix." He laughed when she glared instantly at the nickname. He'd learn of the girl's evil alter ego when she went off on him about leaving the TV on one night. Snix was someone he actually had a fear of, but he'd never tell Santana if his life depended on it. "It's not that big of a deal. I was out last night and-"

Santana quickly cut him off in mid-sentence, not bothering to hear his lame excuses. "As if I give a rat's ass what you did last night. I'm talking about today Sebastian. If you don't get a job by Friday, I'm kicking you out." Convinced the conversation was over-at least from her point of view, she sashayed into the kitchen to make dinner. For herself, of course. There's no way she'd fix that…idiota a thing.

Sebastian ignored the pain pounding from his skull and fell into step right behind her, moving a few feet away from his roomie in case she decided to unleash her 'Frenzy Friday' wrath on him, as he liked to call it when her attitude was snarkier than ever. It certainly put a damper on his mornings. "You seriously need to get laid. If you come to the club with me tonight, I'll be sure to make that happen."

"First off, I don't need to do anything except stay Latina and die. Two, why would I come to some gay club with you of all people? And three, I don't need your assistance with getting someone to fuck me. I'm pretty qualified to do that on my own."

"Oh come on, Satan. It'll be fun. We can go to your bar. I've always wanted to see you in action." He winked playfully before giving her a wide grin.

Santana arched an eyebrow at him as she grabbed the pancake mix out of the cabinet. "So you can hit on straight guys and turn them into the next RuPaul? No thanks."

"I don't always hit on straight guys Satan. I can turn a chick on too. It's highly entertaining to see how easy you girls can flail over the slightest bit of male attention."

Santana didn't attempt to stifle back a laugh. "I'll believe it when I see it Smythe." Just the thought of seeing Sebastian hit on a girl was unfathomable to her. The elite douche bag was too self-absorbed to use cheesy pickup lines on any other person besides the one staring him back in the mirror.

"Come with me to your club tonight and you'll get front row tickets to see it in action." Sebastian's lips curved into a knowing smirk, positive that if he pushed her hard enough she would eventually give in. She was, after all, the less attractive female version of himself. "Unless you're terrified I'll win over your girls better than you've ever done?"

"I'm not terrified." She retorted bitterly, shooting him the evil eye. She'd slept with a few girls at her job before, but it was always the same tediousness over and over. None of them could compare to someone like Brittany. She was the light of Santana's entire life, the only reason she'd even had sex with them was to get the particular blonde beauty off her mind, though none of it ever seemed to work. Her former girlfriend would forever stay planted in her memory, no matter. On the other hand, maybe proving to Sebastian she hadn't lost her touch would finally do the trick. At least for one night.

He leaned across the counter and gazed at her challengingly. "Then prove it."

"Fine, I'll go with you alright?" She hissed after a moment of hesitation. Although it had been years since they had last competed, she still had an ambitious part of her that wouldn't allow him to win no matter what. "But I'll cut you if anything goes wrong."

"I love you too Snix." Sebastian purred, blowing her a kiss in which she flipped him off in return.

XXX

Santana watched with disinterest as Sebastian sang loudly to the chorus of Our Day Will Come next to her at the bar, his words somehow not slurred despite the fact he was completely wasted. They'd been there for almost less than thirty minutes and he was already attracting an audience. Some people were too drunk to tell him to be quiet while others were too busy ogling at his appearance. The evident scowl and annoyance apparent on her face was what she suspected halted strangers from coming up to her or perhaps, she really were losing her touch. She dismissed the notion out of her mind, instead downing back her vodka martini on the rocks for a distraction.

"What's with the face? You look like you're in the Twilight Zone." Sebastian paused his karaoke intonation long enough to nudge her side, catching his balance just before he fell off the stool. He'd passed the sobriety limit over ten minutes ago, somewhere around the time he'd been on his fourth margarita.

Santana swirled the straw in her drink around, strictly out of boredom. "Believe me, I'm very close." She was also close to leaving. Sebastian was the sole thing holding her back from doing so. As much as she would love to leave him alone, she didn't want to see that he got slashed up by some psycho tomorrow morning. Imagine what her glee club members would think of her then.

"Dance with me." Sebastian blurted out abruptly, causing Santana to snap her head at him with bewilderment. He competently took the beer out of her hand and abandoned it at the bar before facing her once again. "Don't be a sour puss Lopez." He slurred, his words just barely making sense to Santana as he aimlessly led her towards the dance floor.

_Let's get out of this town, baby we're on fire  
Everyone around here wants to be going down, down_

Not knowing what to do once he intimately pulled her into his arms, she stood at a standstill. This was the exact guy who'd thrown a slushie right in her face, screwed with two of her fellow classmates' relationship, and almost caused poor Blaine to go blind in one eye. It was a little weird to dance with your ex-high school rival.

_If you stick with me, I can take you higher, and higher  
It feels like all of our friends are lost  
Nobody's found, found, found_

"I don't bite you know." He murmured in her ear, placing his hands on her hips like it was the most natural thing in the world. Sebastian wasn't really sure what caused him to ask her to dance in the first place. There were clearly other people around who'd love the chance to press their bodies onto his. But no, he picked his worst nemesis for some reason he couldn't interpret._ I'll blame it on the alcohol for now, _he brushed off his speculation and instead centered his concentration back onto Santana.

_I got so scared, I thought no one could save me  
You came along scooped me up like a baby_

Santana scoffed in irritation as she began to sway against him, pretending this exchange was less unusual than it resembled. "Tell that to the blonde dude over there dry humping you with his eyes." She nodded towards the gaping college boy who hadn't taken his sights off Sebastian since the moment the two walked in.

_Every now and then, the stars align  
Boy and girl meet by the great design  
Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?_

Sebastian didn't divert his gaze away from hers, dropping his hand down her thigh and stroking it teasingly. "Satan, I'm not thinking about anyone, but you right now. Loosen up and let go." He twirled her around unexpectedly, catching her by the waist and dipping her down until her hair reached the floor.

_Everybody told me love was blind  
Then I saw your face and you blew my mind  
Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time_

Neither broke eye contact with the other, too lost in one another while the neon-colored lights and sweaty bodies moving in the crowd illuminated around them. The duo didn't know what they felt, but they knew it was completely unnatural for a gay guy and a lesbian to have this certain attraction towards each other.

_Bugging into my car, got a bad desire  
You know that we'll never leave if we don't get out now, now, now_

He gradually lifted her back up to her feet, with her legs instinctively encircling around his torso while the beat of the thump of the music mixed with the alcohol distracted everyone else from their obvious sexual tension. Her purple cocktail dress hiked up at the movement, causing Sebastian to stroke teasingly down her thigh.

Sebastian stared at her with such boundless intensity it made her want to walk right away from it. However, her feet wouldn't allow her to. It was as if he had complete control over her and she hated it. Despised it, even.

Ignoring every screaming thought inside his head, Sebastian grasped onto her thighs to hold her up as he sung the next few lyrics to the familiar song.

_You're a crazy con and you're a crazy liar  
But baby, nobody can compare to the way you get down, down, down_

Santana sung along with a sultry voice that would make men go weak to their knees, mesmerized by her soulful timbre.

_I tried so hard to act nice like a lady  
You taught me that it was good to be crazy_

Oblivious to their entire surroundings besides the two of them, they belted out the chorus in perfect harmony. It reminded both of their vaguely similar Smooth Criminal show down, except it wasn't a bitch off. More of a passionate tango only they knew the rhythm to.

_Every now and then, the stars align  
Boy and girl meet by the great design  
Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?_

_Everybody told me love was blind  
Then I saw your face and you blew my mind  
Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time_

When the song ended right after, Sebastian placed her lenient legs back to the floor and cleared his throat to distract himself from how the pressure he now felt inside the bulge in his pants. Luckily, Santana couldn't spot it due to the dim lights. _I can't believe I just got hard over a girl. That girl being Santana Lopez, no less. _He held back a grunt at the unbelievable thought as he looked back at Santana. "I told you I could turn a girl on." He smiled victoriously after a moment, letting go of her waist and extracting himself away from her body.

Santana snapped out of her daze at his words and automatically smacked his cheek. "You wish, Smythe. Play your sick twisted games with someone who actually gives two fucks about you," she feigned nonchalance, not daring to let him see he'd gotten to her. Concealing her fury, she stormed outside of the club. She didn't know why she'd actually thought that the Twink was thinking the same as she did when they were out on the dance floor.

Sebastian allowed himself to compose his reaction to his and Santana's short lived dance, he hastily chased out the club's exit after her. He soon found Santana fumbling around in her purse, letting out a curse and muttering something about a set of keys. He sucked in a deep, reluctant breath and advanced towards her direction with quick strides.

Hearing footsteps briskly approaching her, Santana glanced up in alarm and opened her mouth to tell him to leave her alone when he startlingly pressed her back against the alley's wall. "What the hell-"

And then he did what had been going through his drunken mind the entire night. He crashed his lips against hers without thinking of the consequences of his actions to come.


	3. Author's Note

**UPDATE ON CHAPTER 2**

**This isn't an update, obviously, but I just wanted to apologize for not updating this story after such a long time. A few personal issues and real life (aka school) got in the way, but I'm back now. I'm only out on Christmas break for a week, but I'll try to write at least 3 chapters out beforehand so you guys won't have to wait so long for another chapter.**

**Anyway, expect a new Sebtana chapter no less than on the 27****th**** or 28****th****. By the way, I replaced the last chapter with a more edited version so feel free to read it. Happy Holidays as well to those that celebrate it :3**

**Kyliee**


End file.
